


Not in the Job Description

by nan



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Redemption, Shower Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, handjobs, non-con kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kylo wasn’t busy giving orders that Poe ignored or having explosive, emotional breakdowns that were uncomfortable for everyone involved, he was a quiet, looming presence at Poe’s back. It reminded Poe of when they were kids; tall, skinny Ben Solo always trailing behind, a pale face and serious eyes, a hard mouth hiding a shy smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not in the Job Description

Poe stood under the water, hissing at the spray hit aching muscles and still healing cuts. He was on a fairly isolated planet in the Outer Rim, hiding from the First Order and babysitting Kylo Ren. As soon as they’d touched down, Kylo had disappeared, shutting himself up in his room and as far as Poe was concerned, that was for the better.

Sure, Rey believed Kylo was trying to return to the Light; she hadn’t seemed happy about the idea but after he surrendered his ‘saber, they shared some kind of Force thing that was beyond Poe’s understand and apparently that was enough.

But the First Order wasn’t thrilled about losing their Force sensitive baddie and keeping Kylo at Resistance headquarters placed an even bigger target on General Organa’s back. So here Poe was; babysitting Kylo and trying to keep him off the Order’s radar. For how long, he didn’t know. As they were leaving, Rey had pressed a blaster in Poe’s hands and told him to not hesitate in using it. Poe thought that maybe she hoped he would need to use it. About five minutes into being on the light side and Kylo was being a damn pain in everyone’s ass.

But so far, so good. When Kylo wasn’t busy giving orders that Poe ignored or having explosive, emotional breakdowns that were uncomfortable for everyone involved, he was a quiet, looming presence at Poe’s back. It reminded Poe of when they were kids; tall, skinny Ben Solo always trailing behind, a pale face and serious eyes, a hard mouth hiding a shy smile.

Poe ran his hands over his face. “What the hell are you doing, Dameron?” he muttered. General Organa had picked well when she decided Poe should be the one to escort Kylo - the chances of Poe deciding to kill Kylo and it was self-defense were pretty slim - but it was slowly destroying Poe’s sanity.

So deep was he in his thoughts, Poe startled when the bathroom door slid open and Kylo stepped in. Poe could just barely see his thin, towering form through the thick shower curtain but his presence filled the small bathroom like steam.

“Hey, wait your turn,” Poe called out but instead of Kylo sat on the bench that lined the room. Sighing, Poe opened the curtain and leaning out. “What’s wrong?”

Kylo glanced at him - even sitting he didn’t have to look up that far - before looking away. “What are we doing here?”

“Well, currently I’m taking a shower and you’re ignoring my personal space.”

Kylo’s face screwed up unto a snarl. “You know what I mean,” he said, getting to his feet and pacing; in this tiny room, it was only two steps in each direction before he had to turn around. “We’re hiding like cowards when we should be out there fighting.”

Poe crossed his arms, distantly wishing he wasn’t having this conversation while bare-ass naked. “Look, I’m not any happier than you that we’re out here but Rey thought-”

“Why are we listening to her? She’s untrained, she knows nothing of the Force-”

“She has Skywalker now-”

Kylo snorted. “Wonderful. He failed the last time he was training Jedi and he will fail again-”

“Sure, blame Skywalker. I’m pretty sure that failure falls on you, buddy,” Poe said, throwing caution to the wind. “ _You’re_ the one who fell to the dark side-” Pain suddenly thundered in Poe’s head and he fell to one knee, grabbing the shower curtain for support and wishing he had the blaster on him.

As soon as the pain started it was over and when Poe looked up, vision blurry with tears, Kylo was standing with one hand held out; instead of looking threatening it looked more like he wanted to help Poe up. Poe jerked away. “Whoa, thanks but no thanks.”

Kylo drew back, fingers curling into a fist. “I only intended to undo the harm I caused,” he said stiffly.

“Yeah, I appreciate that,” Poe said, getting to his feet. Rubbing his head, he eyed Kylo, who refused to meet his gaze, eyes suspiciously glassy. “It’s okay, I’m fine. Are you crying?” It was apparently the wrong thing to say because Kylo’s fist lashed out and slammed against the wall, leaving a sizable dent.

“I do the meditations that Skywalker told me to do. I try and clear my mind. I try to forgive myself for my fath-” he cut himself off.

They were silent for a moment before Poe sighed. “Look, all of this, this Force stuff is way over my head, alright? But it seems to me that the dark side is the one that expects immediate perfection. The light seems like it just wants you to try. And you’re trying. Hey, look at me.” Poe waited until Kylo did. “You’re trying.” He paused and smiled crookedly. “You’re also bleeding. Might want to take a look at that.”

Kylo jerked and looked down at his fist, where blood dripped unsteadily. Instead of going to the sink, he stepped forward and stuck his hand under the spray of Poe’s shower. Poe rolled his eyes and hesitated for just a moment before taking Kylo’s hand, massaging the joints gently to make sure nothing was broken. “You can be such a damn child,” he said, making sure the words were light enough to not be taken seriously. “Take it from personal experience, punching walls never goes well.” When Poe looked up, he realized how close Kylo had come and suddenly remembered that yep, he was still naked.

“Do you remember me as a child?” The question was softly spoken but it sounded like a crack of thunder in the small room and Poe froze, before letting go up Kylo’s hand.

“Yeah. I remember when you were Ben.” He said it mostly to watch Kylo react to being called that name. “Look, let’s not do this, okay? At least let me get dressed first-”

Once again, Kylo ignored him, stepping into the shower, crowding Poe against the wall, ignoring that his clothes were getting soaked. The intimidation was a little lost when his head hit the ceiling; he was forced to drop his chin and look at Poe through his lashes. “I remember you.”

Poe thought maybe he should be afraid but he didn’t think the uptick to his heartbeat had anything to do with fear. “What do you remember?”

Kylo Ren’s eyes locked on Poe’s mouth. “Your smile. It was…beautiful.” His mouth worked for a moment. “I remember being envious of everyone whom you granted it to. I wanted it to belong to me.” He brought his hands up and gripped Poe’s shoulders, fingers digging in as - as they did when they were children, Poe realized suddenly, whenever Poe was goaded into playing with the other children. “I thought, how odd, that I should want to hoard over someone’s friendship in such a way.” Kylo’s mouth twisted. “I should have suspected then that I would be weak to the dark side.”

“You were just a kid,” Poe said, his voice faint because while Kylo might have been a child when he was having his possessive little thoughts, Poe’s reaction to those possessive little thoughts wasn’t exactly kid friendly. Poe cleared his throat. “Look, let me just get dressed, okay?”

But Kylo was stroking his hands down Poe’s shoulders while his gaze drifted from Poe’s lips to his eyes. “After I submitted to the dark, you were still in my thoughts,” he whispered, his fingers ghosting over Poe’s hips. “I hated everything and everyone from my past, including you. But I also…desired you.” His voice caught. “I dreamed of capturing you, of…of bring you to the dark.” His voice, already soft, became softer still. “I wanted to rule the world with you at my feet.”

Poe blinked and his gaze hardened. He grabbed Kylo’s wrists. “That’s not what’s happening here,” he said, trying to push Kylo away. “I’ve never bowed to anyone and I ain’t about to start now.”

“I know,” Kylo replied quickly, using his greater height to push closer, his forehead falling to the top of Poe’s head so that his whispers fell directly to Poe’s ears. “You would look magnificent on your knees but that’s no longer what I want.”

Slowly, with Poe’s hands still around his wrists, Kylo reached for Poe’s cock - still hard, Poe thought distantly, still hard even during this extremely fucked up situation - fingers trembling and clumsy, as if gentleness didn’t come naturally. He grasped hesitantly at first, his long fingers sliding over the length, before curling around it and tugging.

Poe gasped, hips bucking forward and Kylo tightening his grip, working Poe’s cock with greater confidence. Tucking his face against Poe’s neck - teeth a blunt danger against sensitive flesh - Kylo wrapped his other arm around Poe’s shoulders. Poe felt enveloped, overtaken. But he wasn’t afraid, not when Kylo’s hand was awkward but mindful on his cock, not while he was whimpering benedictions against Poe’s ear.

At one slow drag upwards, Poe swore. “Fuck, Kylo, I-I’m…”

“Yes.” Kylo pulled back to watch Poe’s face. “Yes, let me. Let me see you fall apart. _Let it be my fault_.”

And Poe wanted to laugh at that ridiculous line but instead he bit back a whimper, hips jerking as he helplessly rode out his orgasm. He clung to Kylo, panting against him as he came. After a moment or two of just breathing, he slumped away from Kylo against the wall. although he still held onto him for support.

“That..was a really bad idea,” he said.

“Maybe.” Kylo watched him for a moment before leaning closer, their height plus the small space making it awkward as he pressed his lips against Poe’s. Surprised, Poe tried to jerk back but he was already against the wall. Kylo pressed his hands against Poe’s cheeks to keep him from turning away and the kiss deepened as Poe finally allowed it, tilting his head to take control because Kylo clearly had no idea what he was doing.

When they broke apart, there was something like wonder in Kylo’s eyes, something bright and satisfied that made Poe uncomfortable. “What?”

“I thought, after I went to the dark, that I would be able to find you, bind you to me by force if necessary.” He stroked Poe’s face. “I had no idea the light was what would bring you to me willingly.”

And of course, the guy would think that that a non-mutual handjob would be akin to a marriage proposal. Poe suspected the warmth in his chest just might be affection for this ridiculous person and he stamped it down. “C’mon, it’s getting cold in here and your clothes are soaked. “They always make shower sex sound so appealing, but honestly, we’re just going to catch our deaths.”

As Kylo scowled at him from across the room - “We’re _not_ sharing a bed, pal, get over there” - Poe put his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling, chewing on his lip thoughtfully before sighing.

“General Organa can never know about this.”

Kylo looked over at him, eyes nearly glowing in the dark. “What will you do for me to make sure I don’t tell?” he asked, eyebrows raised challengingly.

Poe stared for a moment before snorting, a grin creeping on his lips. “You’re such a little shit. Go to sleep,” he said and rolled over, turning his back on Kylo’s dismayed expression.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a list of prompts that I asked people to add a ship to and [poe-is-my-hoe](http://poe-is-my-hoe.tumblr.com) asked for Kylo/Poe for "“They always make shower sex sound so appealing, but honestly, this is getting dangerous.”" 
> 
> [I'm on tumblr](http://yaynan.tumblr.com/)! Come cry with me about Star Wars. ;3;


End file.
